1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a game apparatus with a foam air ball which is hit back and forth across a supported net on posts between at least 2 players on a defined playing court.
2. Prior Art Description
Competitive games of various types are numerous such as badminton, tennis and racquetball. These games range fron 1 player to 2 or more opposing players (single or doubles). An extensive search revealed numerous recreational competitive games such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,968 (Peterson; in this game the players are on their knees playing minivolleyball with a net and supporting device; in U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,513 (Thompson) a defined playing area is indicated with 2 opposing players, a net apparatus and game ball; in U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,478 (Kessler) a very detailed racquet game with balloons, a net, posts, a special racquet and a carrier are presented; in U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,994 a badminton ball is disclosed with surface, only, holes in the shell but with a solid core; in U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,520 (Burgos) a game ball with players and a fixed court is revealed. The ball being solid with coils and strips; in U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,762 a playing field with supporting posts and a ball tether attached to the post apparatus is disclosed; in U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,154 a ball and target is revealed. The target apparatus being free-standing and the ball having surface or shell holes thereof; in U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,717 (DeAngeles) the volley game has a pair of portable basket members which are held by the opposing players and the game ball is attached by a cord to the configuration; in U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,879 a ball return/target sport is revealed with a free-standing target area of foam and a Wiffle or golf ball; in U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,169 (Litchfield) the game ball only has depressions or protrusions of the upper hemisphere; in U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,492 (Lehman, Jr. et al.) the game has a ball, a target area defended by the other player with a hand held shield and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,040 (Meyer et al.) the game has a rebound ball with a racquet like instrument.
After careful review of the aforementioned prior art it becomes evident that a variety of improvements are needed to overcome the game disadvantages which leave room for a novel Racquet and Air Ball game, in combination assembly.